


Soulmates or Whatever.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry is like 18, High School, Louis is also 18, M/M, Soulmates, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The legend says that God realized the humans he'd created were too powerful for this weak world. The humans were split into two and separated by hundreds of miles. Now they just have to find each other.orA world where everyone has a soulmate. One of the two has a small birthmark right in the middle of their right wrist. As soon as they make eye contact with their other half, it disappears. The problem is Harry has no fucking idea when exactly it disappeared.





	Soulmates or Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay bear with me, I hope this concept of a birthmark isn’t confusing. the first chapter is pretty slow but it’s just to explain the whole birthmark thing better!!! next chapter in a year maybe?? idk depends on if it flops or not. thanks for clicking either way

The year was 2007. Harry had Umbrella by Rihanna stuck in his head for over three days at that point. He was humming the chorus of the song as he sat on the living room floor with his sister Gemma, watching as she tried to stick a thread through a bead, she was still making a bracelet for him. He couldn’t say he had volunteered to spend time with her, it was more of his mother forcing her kids to spend time together, but it’s not like he hated it. 

“Let me just help you,” the thirteen-year-old boy whined, but Gemma at once shook her head. “No, you’ll see what the bracelet says!” she argued, she’d been keeping it a secret from him. “Fine,” he muttered under his breath. They’d agreed to take turns picking activities. The girl wanted to make bracelets with the kit she’d been gifted. Harry agreed if she’d play Wii Sports with him later. He’d already made a bracelet for her, a simple pink one. “Are you done yet?”

“Almost, just wait,” Gemma said in response, fingers working on tying a knot. She didn’t say a word when she finished, instead grabbing his right arm while she struggled to hold giggles back. She slid the bracelet over his hand and onto his wrist. It comprised sparkly blue beads and six letter beads. Harry turned his hand to see what it said, huffing at the girl. I, M, D, U, M, B. Funny.

“Mum!” Harry immediately whined, turning to the woman sitting on the leather couch behind them. “Gemma made me a bracelet that says: ‘I’m dumb’!” he was quick to complain, moving closer to show her. But he couldn’t reach her as his sister swiftly pulled him back, trying to tug off the jewelry and not get a cramp from all the giggling. Meanwhile their mother simply said: “Well, that’s not ladylike,”. She knew they were just messing around, so she didn’t step between the two. Instead, she flipped a page of her beauty magazine, Jennifer Lopez on the cover.

The next few minutes consisted of Gemma trying to get the bracelet back, while her brother refused to return it, even if he didn’t exactly want it. It ended when she stopped after noticing the birthmark in the middle of his wrist. “Hey, I have the same one!” she put her right hand up to his. The boy didn’t even think much of it, assuming maybe it was a thing in their family. Neither of them expected for their mother to ask suddenly for the two to sit on the couch. Her voice was stern, the two couldn’t help but think they got in trouble. Harry stood up, glaring at his sister once as he whispered “great,” angrily. If one got in trouble, they both did, so it was understandable why he was frustrated with her. He didn’t even do anything.

The kids were quiet, watching their mother set her magazine down, “we should talk about those birthmarks you have.”

The younger sibling turned to look at the older one and they shared a look. That look that said: ‘what in the world?’.

The Soulmates was one of the talks every mother should have with her children. The other two were the Birds and the Bees and the Lady Problems. Those were already out of the way for them, and she had to get the third talk over with as well.

“Half of the population is born with a birthmark right in the middle of their right wrist. Some call it a soul-mark. It isn’t there for no reason at all,” as she started to explain, she noticed that the two were becoming more curious, but their eyes were still squinting suspiciously. Anne assumed they could think she was a bit out of her mind, she had the same reaction when she first found out.

“Every single person has a soulmate. That’s someone who’s soul is aligned with yours. You and that person were born on the same day. Now, people used to think it means that soulmates can only be of the same gender, but that’s been proven wrong. Your soulmate can be a girl, or a boy..” her voice was soft. She was trying not to rush so the two wouldn’t get confused. She smiled a bit, “that birthmark stays with you until you meet that person. As soon as you will make eye contact, it will just fade away right before your eyes.”

There was a moment of silence, ‘confusion’ written on the kids’ faces.

“Do I have to spend the rest of my life with them? So like, I have no choice?” Gemma asked.

“Not necessarily. But I don’t think anyone has ever not liked their soulmate. It’s just someone you’ll click with immediately, they’ll feel like home.”

”But why isn’t everyone born with one? How do people without the mark know that they haven’t missed their soulmate?”

“I don’t think anyone knows the answer to that. Some say that those people physically feel it instead, like a small sting. Like your father. Oh, he always talks about that.” 

“What if I don’t notice it disappear? It’s so small. Will I just not meet my soulmate?” the teenager continued to throw questions at her mother, still not fully believing it, god, it sounded crazy, but now that she thought about it.. some of her friends definitely had the same birthmark in the same place. Their mother wouldn’t just joke like that, would she?

”Everyone notices. Well, not the birthmark disappearing in particular, but their soulmate. You’ll just feel it, you’ll feel it in your chest. Happiness. Joy. Love at first sight.”

Love at first sight. 

And fall in love at first sight she did. It was the year 2010, three years later on Monday evening that Gemma entered the house squealing in excitement. She had been outside for way longer than usual, Anne was already thinking of calling her before she burst through the door and right into the living room.

”Mom! I met him, he’s so wonderful! He’s real!” she was crying actual tears, which melted the mascara on its way down her cheeks, bringing the make up with it. “Met who?” her mother was positive she already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.   
  
  
  


“My soulmate!”. As she lifted her right hand and tugged the sleeve up, it was easy to see that the birthmark that was once there had disappeared. 

  


“I just immediately knew it! I was walking home and he was walking past me. I-I got my phone out to pretend to have a text message to read to avoid eye contact, but oh my god, thank god I still looked up! I knew he was the one!”   


Harry watched on, glancing down at his own wrist, the mark surely still there. The sixteen-year-old pretended he didn’t care. But he did. He cared. Every time he locked eyes with anyone that seemed his age, he always checked his wrist. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He just wanted to love someone.


End file.
